


Tease

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humour, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony got himself locked out, he has booze.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: Tony has lost his hotel key. Pepper just wanted to sleep. It was only supposed to be one drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tease  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Iron Man  
> Pairing: Tony/Pepper  
> Rating: K plus  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Set pre-Iron Man. Lyrics belong to the Chainsmokers and Halsey.

_Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you.  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay._

* * *

"How does someone lose their hotel room key?" Pepper sighed as she let her boss into her room.

"I don't know," Tony replied. "I guess I must have slipped it into that stripper's underwear by accident."

Pepper could only roll her eyes. "Well, you can take the couch. We both need to sleep for that presentation tomorrow. I should be getting ready for bed. I've not even changed yet."

"I'm sure Stane can cover for me."

"Again. You're not even drunk."

"Ah," Tony pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "I think we can amend that."

"Tony, it's nearly midnight."

"Perfect."

Before Pepper could protest further, Tony had already started pouring two glasses of the whiskey. She gave a resigned sigh as she was handed the glass. "You are incorrigible."

"You are far from the first person to tell me that."

"Father or teacher."

"Well, Mrs Braverman was not exactly tactful in my second grade report. All A-grades yet she had to mention the hamster incident."

"Do I need to know?"

"Best not. Mr Nibbles was scarred for the rest of his life – so about six months."

Pepper could not hold in a snort. "I bet you were the kid that teachers loathed to teach."

"Took them about six years to realise that I was just bored and needed a challenge."

"Ah... your superior intelligence. Does that explain last night's shenanigans?"

"What happened last night?"

"The two women I found in your bed and the bottle of vodka."

"Oh Potts, that is an entirely different problem I have all together."

"Fine. I'll book a place at rehab for sex and alcohol addiction." Tony could only smirk as Pepper sipped the whiskey. "No judging."

"That would be hypocritical of me."

"Exactly. Besides, I am only having the one glass."

"Sure you are."

An hour later, Tony had been completely right in his sarcastic remark regarding Pepper's one glass limit. She had drunken at least five glasses, though since he had drunken larger quantities he had lost count.

"I should really take you to a liver specialist," Pepper commented, her speech slightly slurred.

"My liver is perfectly intact thank you very much," Tony retorted.

"I'm just saying. You drink virtually every night."

"I don't drink that much. Only when I am really pissed off."

"Tony, I've seen you slip vodka from the fridge when I am not looking."

"Water."

"Really?"

"I prefer water from glass bottles. Only the last time JARVIS put a shopping order through he ordered the water that was in the plastic bottles."

"Is there a difference?"

"You don't know half the shit that could have been near those recycled bottles."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"That explains why you don't like being handed things. You are a germ freak."

"I'm not a germ freak… I just have a high standard of cleanliness."

"You're a germ freak."

"Anyway, I cleaned out the vodka bottle and put water in it. Smart eh?"

"Sounds more effort than it is worth if I'm honest." Pepper then started bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry. I just had the thought of you using a funnel to pour water into a vodka bottle."

"Nice to see you are amused."

He had to admit that seeing Pepper more relaxed was welcoming. She usually seemed to be on edge over something that seemed insignificant. The first time he ever met her was when she had marched into his office to yell at him over a decimal place. It did not seem that significant at the time, but it turned out that it would have shown the Stark Industries board that the company had only made $600,000 profit that month as opposed to the $600,000,000 it had in fact made. He gave her a promotion that day.

"I think I need to stop. Though I think we should also order room service."

"Should we? I'm not that hungry."

"I am. I fancy fries. You want fries?"

Tony raised his eyebrows and failed to keep a straight face, "Sure."

Once the fries had arrived, Tony's shock still did not wear off. He had only ever seen Pepper eat salads and grilled chicken. It may have been an exaggeration but seeing Pepper eat a fry blew his mind slightly.

"I never knew you liked fries," he commented.

"Only after a few drinks. My mother was one of those parents that got into that health kick and never stopped. I never had a fry between the ages of ten and eighteen."

"Doesn't that count as child abuse?"

"Maybe in your privileged world," she snarked as she offered him a fry. Tony snorted as he took a fry from the metal bucket it was presented in. "I'm sure I have eaten fries in front of you."

"Never."

"Hm. Never thought about it that much."

"Pep, no offence but if you ate a fry I think you'd balloon up."

"Thanks, but I won't. I 'll let you in on a secret: I sometimes eat a Big Mac."

"Really?"

"Yep. I get the mayo and everything. Mind that is usually on the days you have pissed me off."

"Would that not count as every day?"

"Okay, _really_ pissed me off. Like the other week when you kept piling more and more paperwork for me to proofread. Paperwork that should have been done at least three weeks before hand."

"I did say sorry. Though you should know that booze works better."

"Maybe in your world. Oh – Snap." Tony looked down as he saw that Pepper had dropped a ketchup-coated fry onto her white blouse. "Damn it. I'm going to need a dry cleaner ASAP."

There's one in the hotel."

"Is there? Awesome, I shall go now. Get the stain out right away."

At that point, Pepper began to unbutton her shirt. At that point, Tony averted his eyes. "Whoa, Pep."

"What? You said there was a dry cleaner."

"I meant one that can be found in the morning. It's nearly one."

"Technically it's the morning."

"Okay, I hate to say this, but you need to go to bed. We'll leave the shirt until the morning."

"Wow. You being responsible. I never knew it took booze. You're just not used to me being tipsy."

"If this is you being tipsy then I am sober."

Pepper ignored him and lay down back beside him. "Tony, I have seen more of your naked body than have ever wanted to in my lifetime."

"Again, I put a sock on the door."

"How do you get your body into that position?"

"I can demonstrate if you like."

"No thank you. I'm not that pissed."

"Pissed enough to say a naughty word. I don't think I have ever heard you swear."

"I do it all the time."

"Really?"

"In my head. Usually it is when you are being difficult. No offence."

"I'm used to being called a motherfucker so don't worry about it."

"Well, it's not that extreme. Usually it is son of a bitch or bastard."

"I take offence at that. My mother was perfectly respectable. And she was married to my father."

Pepper smiled though she was not a hundred percent certain if he was joking. "We should stop. You should go."

"I can't, no key remember?"

"Fine. Just sleep."

"No goodnight kiss?"

"Go to sleep Tony. I'm not that drunk."

"Tease."


End file.
